Viviendo Con Mi Ex
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Bella, se ve con la dificil tarea de acepta a Edward nuevamente en su vida, con la lucha eterna de no enamorarse de el nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Tras 2 años de casados Bella salió huyendo de su tormentoso matrimonio con Edward, quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de él, ya que su celos enfermizos la estaban asfixiando.

Pensando que seria un divorcio rápido, entre comillas, ya que Edward no estaba de

acuerdo, pensó que dejaría de ver a Edward para siempre, aunque lo amaba con locura, a veces pensaba que se había casado demasiado rápido a sus 18 años, con lo cual no había llegado a conocer al verdadero Edward que era mayor que ella por siete años.

El destino no dejara que lleve a cabo sus planes, justo en tramites de su divorcio, el destino le dará un nuevo camino a la vida de Edward y Bella, para siempre, Edward no saldrá de su vida, mas bien se quedara con ella para siempre.


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1. Reencuentro.**

Pov Bella.

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Forks, era el clima que prevalecía en esa pequeña ciudad de Washington, estaba sentada, viendo con ansias por la ventana, a que hora se estacionaria el porsche amarillo fuera de su casa.

-Tranquila Bella, ya llegaran, no es como sino fuera a regresar- dijo Emmett mi hermano, que le cambiaba a la televisión sin encontrar algo interesante que ver.

-Lo se, es que me preocupa que algo pase.- dije volteándole a ver.

-Cada semana es lo mismo Bella, sabes que ella llegara a las 6, hasta eso Edward es puntual y hombre de palabra, aun no entiendo porque no se hablan, si se de ante mano que lo sigues amando- dijo mi hermano, sin darle la mayor importancia a mis nervios.

-Sabes el porque y no digas que lo sigo amando porque eso no es cierto, ya lo pude olvidar- dije acomodándome en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.

-Como digas, pero solo tu te engañas, porque te conozco muy bien para saber que eso es mentira.-

Si tenia que aceptarlo, Edward era un hombre de palabra, aunque ocultaba cosas, ese era un defecto, y la cosa me oculto que llevo a nuestro matrimonio al fracaso fueron sus celos enfermizos, que eran sus únicos defectos ante lo perfecto que era él. Y sobre amarlo, no lo creo, me hizo demasiado daño como para que el amor que un día sentí por el pueda seguir vivo.

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, solo tenia 17 años, estaba en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, estábamos recorriendo Seattle ya que la escuela nos llevo a ver opciones de universidad, ahí lo vi, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la UW, leyendo un libro de biología, parecía un dios, su cabello cobrizo se movía con el aire, su mirada estaba fija en el libro, pero aun así, pude ver que era hermosa, todo por hipnotizarme con su belleza, no vi un árbol y choque con el haciendo que cayera, mis amigas Angela y Jessica se rieron de mi, no faltaron los comentarios hirientes de las zorras de salón, que fueron silenciados cuando él fue auxiliarme, me tendió la mano y fue la primera vez que nos tocamos, esa corriente corrió por mi sistema por primera vez, aun sigue corriendo cada vez que recuerdo lo que era estar con él. También fue la primera vez que hable con él. De ahí quede prendada de Edward.

Él era profesor en la universidad, tenia 24 años, había sido el mejor de su generación, apenas se graduó, le dieron trabajo en la misma universidad.

Un año después de ese incidente, Edward y yo nos estábamos casando, a pesar de las protestas de mi padre y las incomodidades de la familia de él por mi edad, pero que podíamos hacer, estábamos enamorados, realmente lo amaba y hasta el día que decidí divorciarme, estaba segura que pasaría el resto de mi vida con el, pero creo que el destino no tenia esos planes para nosotros.

Emmett y su hermana Alice que se volvió mi mejor amiga nos apoyaron como siempre, ahora que lo pienso, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi padre y hubiera esperado conocerlo mejor, no habríamos acabado tan mal.

-Rosalie, ya apúrate- grito mi hermano sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Rosalie mi cuñada, tenia 5 meses de embarazo, gracias a eso, iba cada media hora al baño, la comprendía, yo pase por eso.

-Ya voy- dijo ella, bajando las escaleras.

Emmett se paro del sillón, cuando Rosalie llego con nosotros.

-Trata de que no te de un infarto hasta las 6, solo faltan 20 minutos, ¿Si?- dijo Emmett bromeando.

No podía negarlo, mi hermano siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, te llamo cuando lleguen- dije abrazándolo.

Ellos salieron de mi casa, mi hermosa casa, bueno mía no era, Edward la compro cuando nos casamos, y en el divorcio tuve que quedarme con ella, mas de fuerza que por ganas, ya que la casa estaba a nombre de mi pequeña Renesmee.

Renesmee es mi hija de tan solo tres años, es hermosa, se parece en todo a su padre, menos en el cabello, eso lo saco a mi. Si soy madre a mis 24 años, y Edward es el padre a sus 30 años, cuando nos divorciamos, pensé que seria rápido y no tendría que verlo más, que seria una ruptura limpia, pero el destino no quiso eso, porque justo cuando estábamos por firmar los papeles me entere que estaba embarazada, alargando nuestro sufrimiento. Y gracias a eso ahora Edward siempre será parte de mi vida. Y no reniego a mi hija, ya que es lo mas hermoso que tengo, es una de las cosas que mas me a hecho feliz, al igual que mi matrimonio con Edward en el tiempo que fuimos felices.

Después de tres años, no he podido sacar esa tormentosa imagen de mi cabeza, como Edward se veía destrozado tras el divorcio, esa mirada cargada de dolor mientras me veía firmar los documentos, con mi muy avanzado embarazo, él no quería, pero era lo mejor, solo nos hacíamos daño, él no confiaba en mi, y sino había confianza no había nada.

Todos estaban enojados por mi decisión, desde mi madre, hasta Alice, que no entendía el porque de mi decisión, el único que me apoyo incondicionalmente fue mi padre, que por desgracia ya no esta más a mi lado. Después de un tiempo me perdonaron, incluso mis ex suegros, que con el tiempo los adore, aun siguen tratando de convencerme de que pasemos todos una navidad juntos por mi pequeña Renesmee, pero para ser sincera aun no estoy lista para reencontrarme con Edward.

Emmett se lleva aun muy bien con él, me conto que cuando supo por los abogados que estaba embarazada, mas se aferro a cancelar el divorcio, pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer, me mando muchísimos mensajes pidiéndome que no le hiciera eso, y aunque me dolía saber que sufría por mi causa, no cedi, creo que por eso, no me he atrevido a verlo en estos últimos tres años.

Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizar mi pulso, aun no entienda como cada 8 días me ponía así, si desde hace un año, que el juez nos autorizo que Renesmee podía pasar los fines de semana con él, me ponía de nervios, siempre había sido lo mismo, creo que es mío a que un día el no me la regrese.

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mi pequeña siesta, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, vi el reloj, y eran 6:35 pm, a Alice se le había hecho tarde. Me asome por la ventana, y alcance a ver un mercedes, que no era de Alice, pero ese carro ya lo había visto antes al otro lado de la cera, tal vez era mi imaginación y Carlisle le presto su carro a mi querida cuñada.

Me pare para abrir la puerta, ansiosa de ver a mi pequeña.

-Alice se te hizo tard…- no pude continuar la oración, tenia ante mi, unos ojos penetrantes, que aun me miraban con dolor, esa mirada que aun me estremecía después de tres años, mi corazón brinco con el hecho de volver a verlo, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando, se suponía que Alice era la que tenia que estar aquí.

No podía dejar de verle, realmente no podía, me sentía como una polilla hipnotizada por la luz, seguía siendo guapísimo, la edad, cada vez le sentaba mejor, me sentía completamente atraída por el nuevamente, como cuando le conocí, tenia que dejar de verle, tenia que hacerlo, sino no se que seria capas de hacer, y no estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

-Hola Bella- dijo con su aterciopelada voz, que tenia un rastro de dolor al pronunciar mi nombre.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta tenia que contestar.

-Hola Edward- fue lo único que pude articular.


	3. Malas Decisiones

**Capitulo 2: Malas decisiones.**

Después de tanto tiempo sin verle, por fin descubría que después de tantos años no había visto la luz de mi vida, sabia que la tenia en mi hija a diario, pero esa luz era diferente era la que me robaba el aliento, la que tenia mi corazón desde hace tantos años, que desde que nos divorciamos realmente no me había fijado en otro hombre. Él seguía siendo el amor de mi vida.

Eso no podía ser así, no podía, él no me amaba, ya no, y yo no podía seguir amándolo, no después de lo que nos hicimos.

Desvié la vista y vi a mi niña con los ojos llorosos, cuando se encontró con mi mirada, desvió la suya y enterró su pequeño rostro en el hombro de su padre. Voltee a ver a Edward y su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Perdón por la tardanza es que tuvimos un inconveniente- dijo viendo a mi nena.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte asustada, no era normal ver a Edward triste, solo una vez lo había visto así, y fue cuando le dije que lo dejaría.

Iba a pasarme a Renesmee cuando ella se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de Edward.

-No, no, no, papi no ti vayas- gritaba mi niña con desesperación.

Ella nunca se había comportado así, la mire asustada.

-Hija tienes que ir con mama- dijo Edward con mucha paciencia, nunca lo había visto hablarle a la niña, mas bien nunca lo había visto cargarla. Era una imagen que siempre se quedaría en mi mente.

-No, no- lloraba.

-Hija ven, papa tiene que irse- le pedí amablemente mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-No, papi, no- gritaba entre mis brazos.

Me sentía desesperada ante su actitud.

-Renesmee si te llevo a la cama, ¿te portaras bien, hija?- cuestión Edward mientras veía a nuestra pequeña entre mis brazos.

Sus grandes ojos llorosos brillaron ante la proposición de su padre, sonrió y estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia él. Entiendo a mi hija, ¿cómo resistirse a los encantos de su padre? Cuando él es tan dulce con ella. Era algo que no podía negar, Edward era un excelente padre, siempre atenta de Renesmee y no solo económicamente, también procuraba siempre estar cada momento que tenia libre con ella. Por eso mi miedo de que ella no regresara, que él se la quedara para siempre. Se que era egoísta ya que ella también es su hija, pero imaginar la vida son mi pequeñita era horrible, no soportaría perderla a ella también.

-¿Puedo subir acostarla?- pregunto viendo a Renesmee.

-Claro- me limite a contestar.

Cuando escuche que Edward ya se encontraba en la planta alta, subí despacio por la escaleras para espiarles.

Me asomo un poco por la puerta, alcance ver a Edward poniéndole la pijama a Renesmee, mientras mi niña se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manitas.

-Ya no llores pequeña, nos veremos la próxima semana.- Dijo Edward acostándola.

-No ti vayas papi, no ti vayas- pedía mi niña aferrándose a su cuello.

Un gran nudo en la garganta se me formo, me partía el alma ver a mi niña así, todo porque no quería que su padre se fuera.

Edward la abrazo.

-Quisiera quedarme hija, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a casa con los abuelos- dijo Edward llorando, él lloraba realmente estaba pasando, no lo estaba imaginando, lloraba con nuestra hija.

-No, no ti vayas, no nos dejes- pidió

-Nunca te dejare, siempre estaré para ti y tu mami- dijo Edward acostándola, -Trata de dormir pequeña, aquí estaré contigo hasta que te duermas- dijo él.

Mi hija abrazo su peluche y empezó a llorar de nuevo, no podía seguir viendo eso, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Baje sin hacer ruido y me fui directo a la cocina, ellos necesitaban su espacio, era la intrusa en ese momento tan intimo.

.

.

.

Edward bajo después de un rato, se veía que había seguido llorando. Me acerque a el y le ofrecí un café, la veía con recelo aceptarla, pero después de un momento accedió.

Nos sentamos en la sala, en total silencio, el tomaba su café, parecía que luchaba internamente por controlarse, pero no parecía conseguirlo.

-¿Edward, que sucedió?- pregunte tranquilamente.

El lo medito un rato, y después dejo la taza en la mesa.

-Todo iba bien, hasta que llego mi prima Tanya con su esposo y su hija a nuestra casa, las niñas jugaban mientras nosotros platicábamos, Renesmee insistió que Liliana durmiera con ella, y ahí fue cuando todo cambio- dijo volteando a ver al piso, -Fui acostar a Renesmee, le cante y la deje dormida, o eso pensé yo, después a Lili la fueron acostar sus dos padres, Marcus, el esposo de Tanya, acostó a Lili y la arrullo, al parecer Renesmee vio eso, las niñas hablaron durante la noche, Lili le conto todo lo que vivía con sus padres- dijo, ahora sabia lo que había pasado, porque Renesmee solo se tranquilizo cuando Edward le ofreció irla acostar.

-A la mañana siguiente ella nos pregunto porque ella no tenia una familia como la de Lili, que porque nosotros no vivíamos juntos, ni nos abrazábamos, ni yo la iba acostar cada noche- su cara se lleno de tristeza, que horrible a de ver sido pasar por eso, pensé, -Le dije porque no se podía por mi trabajo, pero que siempre estaría con ustedes, se puso a llorar, me dijo que no la quería, que por eso no estaba con ustedes, ¿Sabes que es ver a tu hija llorando y que te grite que no la quieres, lo sabes?- me dijo viéndome con enojo y tristeza, no supe que contestas, -Cuando llego la hora de traer a casa, no se quería venir con Alice, la trate de convencer que dejara que la trajeran a casa, que la vería el próximo fin de semana, pero mas lloraba y mas me gritaba que no la quería, por eso la traje, no porque quisiera incomodarte- dijo con amargura.

-Yo no dije que me incomodaras- dije a mi defensa rápidamente.

-No era necesario que lo dijeras, se noto en el momento que abriste la puerta- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

No podía dejar que se fuera así, teníamos que hablar sobre como atacaríamos este problema.

-¿Y como vamos a resolver esto?- pregunte antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué como lo vamos a resolver?- se rio pero esa risa no llego a sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, -Bella, no hay nada por hacer, que quieres que le diga, que no estoy con ustedes porque tu lo quisiste- se veía mas que enojado, su mirada estaba cargada de enojo y tristeza-¡Porque no me diste elección! Íbamos a compartirlo todo, ¿No lo recuerdas? pero tu lo decidiste, y yo solo tuve que aceptarlo- camino hacia mi, me miro intensamente, cerro los ojos por un momento. -ya es suficiente que odie a uno de los dos, solo espero que no te toque vivir las palabras mas horrendas para un padre, porque a mi ya me toco- dijo y sin mas salió de la casa dejándome petrificada.

¿Qué daño le habíamos hecho a nuestra hija? Nunca la había visto así. Era obvio que este día iba a llegar, pero nunca pensé que tan pronto, siempre pensé que su ira la desquitaría conmigo, pero no fue así, lo hizo con su padre, ella solo quería una familia, que su padre la acostara cada noche, ver a sus padres juntos, y no podíamos darle eso, yo le había negado tener una familia.

Fui acostarme hecha un mar de lagrimas, sentía un vacío en el pecho, era un dolor indescriptible, las dos personas que mas he amado en mi vida estaban sufriendo y yo también tenia que contarme.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiarlo? Nada, no podía hacer nada. Llore hasta donde mi cuerpo me lo permitió, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

El timbre sonaba como loco, vi el reloj y a penas eran las 12 am, ¿Quién podría ser?

Me puse la bata y baje abrir la puerta. Me asome por el ojillo de la puerta, era Edward el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. La abrí rápidamente, su deliciosa loción estaba combinada con alcohol, estaba ebrio.

-Edward ¿Estas bien?- susurre.

-Claro que no estoy bien, soy un patán, un mal padre, mi hija cree que no la quiero, mi esposa me deja, siempre tengo yo la culpa- grito.

-Edward cállate, vas a despertar a los vecinos- le dije tranquilamente, era la segunda vez que lo veía borracho, la primera fue cuando le pedí el divorcio y esta era la segunda vez.

-No se van a enterar algo de que no sepan, que soy el peor hombre del mundo- volvió a gritar.

Lo tome de la mano y lo jale al interior de la casa.

-Cállate, sino te importan los vecino, hazlo por tu hija, se va asustar- le regañe.

El me miro fijamente, sus ojos se veían desorbitados, pero aun así se veían imponentes y hermosos.

-Sabes lo que se siente, ¿lo sabes?- pregunto enojado.

-No Edward, no se que se sienta que tu hija te diga eso- conteste tratando de mantenerme tranquila.

-No eso, que la única persona que has amado te deje, se vaya y no solo eso se lleve a tu hija- dijo acercándose a mi, no supe que contestar, solo me limitaba avanzar hacia atrás, -No sabes lo que pase al no estar contigo en tu embarazo, quería ver crecer tu vientre, sentir la vida que había creado juntos, decirte que te amaba cada noche mientras acariciaba tu vientre, tu me quitaste eso- dijo herido, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el no estaba diciendo algo que no fuera verdad. –Me tuve que conformar, verte de lejos, hermosa, resplandeciente, mientras yo me consumía en mi nube de amargura por no tenerte- dijo, cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi, choque con una pared que me impidió avanzar mas.

-Maldita sea, después de tres años, no he podido dejar de amarte- dijo dejándome sin palabras ante su confesión, no era algo que esperaba escuchar.

Sin decir algo mas me beso, era una mezcla de adrenalina, amor y su aliento impregnado alcohol, ese beso encendió algo en mi, para que apartarlo, si era lo que quería desde el momento que lo vi en la puerta, desee ser suya, una vez mas.


End file.
